Harry Potter, Astra Knight and Dumbledore's Army
by Ehren Hatten
Summary: This is the retelling of HP, AK and the phoenix order times. Harry and his friends are in their fifth year when they get a few new students from America. Drama, Action, humor abound! CHAPTER TWO UP!
1. Chapter One

**_A/N: in my irritation at the people on the LJ community of deleterius, I am writing an alternate version of the HP-AK series just so I can say, oh, look, you can't complain much now, can you?_**

**_Argh!_**

**_Okay, it's not the sporking, it's the people. Believe me, I was so psyched to see my thing sporked so well. But then someone made a really DUMB comment about how she couldn't believe that my character's pet was named Skywise after HER favorite character from HER favorite series. It was as though just because she liked the series, no one else could._**

**_Oh, let us not forget the moron crossing the line in saying "Why don't you just make your character from someplace in the UK, it's just the same" pertaining to Astra and her lot coming from Texas. Really, this person has no brain function whatsoever!_**

**_So here you have an alternate version of the HP-AK series for you people that love what I do._**

**_Harry Potter, Astra Knight_**

**_And_**

**_Dumbledore's Army_**

_Chapter One_

It was dark. The sound of water dripping from stalagmites onto the floor could be heard echoing in the cave. There was only a minimal amount of light emanating from a torch that was slowly losing the ability to burn properly. In the middle of the chamber was a stone table with someone on it, but it was hard to see clearly who.

A tall, thin man walked into the darkened cave and lit up the place more as he walked over toward the table; something shiny glittered in his hand as the candle flame danced. His hair was the darkest red possible, resembling the color of blood. It contrasted sharply with his pale skin and sharp yellow hawk-like eyes. He stood beside the table and traced his fingers over the face of the now visible girl that was strapped to the table. She couldn't have been more than fourteen, though she too was quite thin. Long black hair flowed haphazardly over the end of the table and the sides, her black eyes glaring angrily up at the man. She struggled against the restraints again, but she could not make them release her; her red and black school uniform ripped up from when the man had kidnapped her.

"Now, I'll have the blood I need in order to bring the lord back to his former glory, little one. You should be proud that you are in the service of such a great man. Even if you are only the little throwback that you are," said the man as he touched the gag in the girl's mouth. He traced his fingers over her shirt and unbuttoned it slowly, revealing a black lacy bra and deathly pale skin.

The man pulled out a knife from his shirt and held it over the girl's heart as he muttered something in another language entirely. The knife started to glow eerily as a strange low hum shook the room slightly. The girl's eyes went wide as she gazed up at the man in fear.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

The man shot backward, the spell interrupted by a rock narrowly missing his skull. At the entrance to the cave stood a girl that looked as though she should have already left the school, looking close to twenty years old instead of a mere fifteen. Long, honey blonde hair was pulled back into a braid and her glasses were askew on her dirty face. Her red and black uniform was just as dirty and her hands and knees were scraped up. Behind her stood three other children of about the same age as the tall girl. One was a girl with a round, cherubic face and dark brown eyes that peered fearfully at the man through a lot of dark eyelashes. Brown hair went down to her shoulders and touched the red and black uniform she wore. The other two were both male, one taller than the other, one looking frightened and the other looking angry. The frightened one had red hair and lots of freckles on his face and hands; his friend was handsome with black hair and gray eyes.

The man turned and smiled sickly at the children, knife still in his hands. "Pretty little children came for the pretty little girl. Such a nice gathering in this pretty little place," he said, laughing.

Astra had her wand out in a second, glaring dangerously at the man as she had it pointed at him. "Leave my sister alone, freak!" she snarled.

As if on cue, each of the other children pulled out their wands and pointed them at him. He chuckled and stabbed the younger girl in her shoulder. The girl screamed through the gag as pain shot through her body. However, it was pulled out quickly as the man was thrown backward by the tall girl tackling him while he was distracted.

The shorter, brown haired girl ran over to the black haired girl and untied her quickly, pulling her away from the fight as quickly as possible. The tall girl struggled with the man on the floor, punching him repeatedly as he blocked her and shoved her off of him. The black haired boy ran forward and shot a spell at the man, hitting the blonde girl in the shoulder instead as they turned. The girl shouted in pain and hit the wall behind her, holding her arm as her arm jerked on its own.

The boy had only enough time to open his mouth to say something when he was thrown back by a spell from the tall red haired man. The red haired boy ran over to the other two girls and held his wand ready until he too was thrown away by a direct hit to the chest. The tall man snarled and held the bloody knife ready, knocking the brown haired girl away from the younger girl as she tried to come up with a spell against the man.

The black haired girl glared at the man viciously, a strange aura crackled to life around her as she held her bleeding arm. The man stared and backed away slowly, raising a hand to his head; his body trembling as he stared at her with fear. "D…death….death…"

However, whatever magic the girl was using stopped abruptly when her strength gave out. She slumped back against the wall and whimpered. The man continued to back away from her, however, trying to put as much distance between her and him as possible.

The blonde girl was on him in a second, locking her legs and arms around him in an attempt to break something on him. It wouldn't have been hard, as his entire body was very lightly built, except the excruciating pain in her side. The man snarled and twisted the knife slightly. The blonde girl yelped in pain as he ripped it out viciously and threw her onto the ground. He grabbed her by the throat and grinned down at her an insane smile.

"Astra!" cried the black haired boy.

As the man pulled his knife up, the boy scrambled to his feet quickly. The knife came down. Blood splattered on the tall man's face as he saw what he'd accomplished. The boy had placed himself between the girl and the tall man, the knife was buried deep in his back, right where the boy's heart would be past his lungs.

The man snarled and stabbed the boy again before pulling away and wiping his face with the back of his hand. The girl gasped as the boy coughed blood on her face and trembled over her, finding it harder to breathe as his heart started to slow. "I…should've known… I could never be with... you," he said, coughing more blood onto her before collapsing.

The girl trembled with wide eyes as she pushed the boy off of her and looked to the man who'd stabbed the boy. The girl's gaze went as cold as steel in a second before she shot to her feet. The man laughed and slashed her across the chest with clawed hand, but she rolled her body slightly, punching him right on his jaw. Bleeding horribly, she jumped on him and punched and pummeled the man underneath her. The man threw her off, crawling away to the entrance of the cave. The girl landed on the floor and got up slowly, blood dripping over her arm and her stomach. The man cast her a fearful look before scrambling up the entrance to the cave, her slow footsteps echoed as she got closer and closer…

Astra Knight woke up, blue-gray gaze fixed on the ceiling above her. It was the event all over again. As of late, her dreams were either the past or something that had not happened yet. She lay in her bed and pulled her teddy bear to her chest as she looked up at the ceiling as though something interesting might happen with it. Instead, she only had the ceiling to see.

Long honey blonde hair was scattered around her head on the pillow, sheets pulled up over her pajama clad body. It was the middle of the afternoon, from what she could tell. The sun would rise and come through her window; however, it was above the house at the moment, no longer in her view.

Her pet Skywise was in his cat form and curled up by her feet, asleep. She sat up slowly and watched him breathe. When she'd found him at the pet shop, she'd thought to name him after her favorite character from a comic book that her grandfather used to read to her as a child before she could read it on her own. As it was, Skywise seemed to live up to his name, as when he changed into a snake, she could somehow understand him when he spoke of the stars. She didn't know what he was, however, it never really bothered her. As long as he didn't change in front of muggles she was perfectly fine with having the strange pet by her side. The fact that she could talk to him should have disturbed her as she was not supposed to be a parselmouth.

Small, pointed ears protruded slightly from her head, though her hair covered them slightly. She was half elf, which may have been the reason she could understand Skywise. In everything she could find on mythological elves, they had a link to nature. Indeed, her mother seemed to have a link to nature, since all the animals in the neighborhood seemed to descend upon the house whenever her mother was feeling particularly cheerful.

She reached down and petted the sleeping black cat, eliciting a gentle purr from the feline. She looked up to the window again and then to her dresser beside it. On the dresser was a photo taken of six young teenagers, one of whom was her in the middle. There was the brown haired girl, her best friend since elementary school, Nevaeh Ives. The red haired boy stood not far from her, Kennedy Stark was his name. Next to him was her sister Avalon, glaring at the camera and trying to lean away from everyone. Last, was a handsome boy with black hair and light gray eyes, Leon Wilhelm, the son of a wealthy man who owned one of the local Quodpot teams.

Leon.

Astra gasped and put her hand over her mouth to muffle a sob. One of her best friends, her boyfriend, had died because of one man who'd been plaguing them since they entered their school, Firestrom, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Astra was a witch. At that moment, though, she was also a sobbing witch, curled up against the wall as she closed her eyes and saw the look on Leon's face as life disappeared from those silver eyes. She grit her teeth and gripped her sheets in her fists, banging her head against the wall she was leaning on. "Stop! Stop crying!" she growled at herself.

Just then, there was a hoot at the window. One of the school owls was perched on her windowsill holding a letter tied to his leg. She trembled as she crawled off her bed and onto her feet, going over to the window. She took the letter and the owl flew off.

She opened the seal on the envelope and read the contents of the note, each word making her legs grow even weaker.

_To the parents or guardians of Miss Astra and Miss Avalon Knight,_

_We regret to inform you that Miss Astra Knight and Miss Avalon Knight have been hereby expelled from our school of witchcraft and wizardry, due to a string of occurrences that have happened around only them. The death of Leon Wilhelm is not being blamed on the two girls; however, his father has requested that something be done about the school and Miss Astra and Miss Avalon Knight._

_We will be happy to help you find another school for the two girls, but we can not keep them at Firestrom any longer. On the second page, there is a list of schools that will take her if I asked them to. Once again, I apologize for this terrible news._

_Sincerely,_

_Gwynyth White, Headmistress of Firestrom_

Astra's legs finally gave out. She hit the carpet and stared at the letter and the list of schools. "H…how am I… to give this to…" She trembled terribly as she leaned forward slightly over her lap. "I'm… I'm expelled. I've been expelled," she said in a soft, trembling voice, "I've been expelled!"

Outside, a tall woman with long white hair pulled back into a braid, her clothes abnormal, almost primitive. She had an owl perched on a gloved arm as she looked up at a two story house in the middle of a muggle neighborhood. Blue eyes gazed at one open window as a black cat got up onto the windowsill and looked down at her, raising a paw. She nodded and sighed. "And so it begins. I'm sorry, child." Then, she walked away.


	2. Chapter Two

**_A/N: And here we go with the second chapter. Yeah, I'm just that bold to do an entire chapter devoted to an angsty little mary sue that just freaked out at the idea of being expelled and that is still angsting over the death of her boyfriend. Yeah, I'm a royal evil bitch and I know it. Astra is an evil royal bitch as well, and I should quit while I'm ahead because my writing is absolutely suck-worthy and because I don't feel it's necessary to have a beta for something that I'm not gonna get paid for eventually._**

**_Now that you've had enough of my venting, let's get on with the show, ya'll!_**

**_By the by, I listen to many things when I write. Last chapter, I was listening to the soundtrack for Le Portrait De Petite Cossette. You do not get much angstier than that music I'll tell you._**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

Harry Potter was not your average teenager of nearly fifteen. He wasn't even your average wizard. The only thing truly normal for him was the fact that, as a supposedly juvenile delinquent, he had been tried in court for something that he wasn't even supposed to be tried for. To top it off, he'd gotten no letters from anyone saying anything about what was going on with Hogwarts, the Wizarding World, everything! They'd all been nestled nicely in his godfather's family's old house. What had he been tried for? Defending himself and his blue whale of a cousin, Dudley, from a pair of dementors was what he was being tried for.

He had been walking back to number four Privet Drive, when he had spotted Dudley and his cronies talking. He'd come over and started pestering Dudley, but walked home with him instead of staying out and possibly getting into ridiculously horrible trouble. On the way, they took a short cut through a darkened alleyway when everything went black. The dementors appeared then, though Dudley couldn't see them. Harry, thinking fast, had used his patronus on them and drove them away. That was why he had been tried for using magic in front of a muggle.

On the bright side, things could only get worse from there.

Take it back, there was no bright side.

However, on a surprising note, Ron had become a prefect. Hermione became a prefect as well, but that was a given. That was why he was currently sitting on the train to Hogwarts in a compartment without his two friends with him. Since they were prefects, they had to sit in the specially marked compartment for prefects. Instead, he sat with Neville Longbottom, a round-faced boy in his year and his house, Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, and a girl that Ginny seemed to know, Luna Lovegood.

Luna Lovegood was apparently called Loony Lovegood because of her odd mannerisms, though her very appearance was odd in itself. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, but that was as far as her normality went. She wore large radishes as earings and was reading some sort of tabloid newpaper, called the Daily Quibbler, upside down, hiding the blue and bronze of her ravenclaw colors.

Neville was poking a plant that looked like it was some sort of culture in a Petri dish that had decided to grow intelligence and take root in a pot of soil. It was something called a mimbulus mimbletonia.

Just then, Harry heard some odd voices that were coming from outside of the compartment. They sounded like they were American. Wait, American?

Harry got out of his seat and started to walk to the door when the mimbulus mimbletonia had squirted everyone with a foul smelling, purple juice. "ARGH!" he grimaced as he splattered some on the floor.

"Sorry! It's great though, isn't it?" jabbered Neville excitedly. Harry sighed and cleaned himself with his wand as did Ginny and Luna. Neville blushed faintly and put his plant beside him where it could hide and avoid the nasty glares from everyone. It was his precious.

Harry heard the voices of three girls become more prominent. One had a low voice while the other one that spoke nearly the entire time had a higher one. Then, there was one that was soft spoken and hard to hear, but had a strange feel to it similar to the one with the low commanding tone.

"Geez, this place filled up quick, didn't it," said the one with the low voice, "I thought we'd at least find a place to sit before the train started moving, but then we got ousted by those hyper preteens."

"Astra, I just want to sit down! Hurry and find a place! I can't keep my balance on this stupid train," said the higher toned female voice.

"How 'bout this one, then, eh?" said the lower female voice.

"I wouldn't go there, if I were you," said the soft spoken female voice as the sound of a compartment being opened traveled to Harry's ears.

"Hey, can we sit with ya'll? We can't find a place together and we're kinda new to this train thing," said the low voice in what he guessed was a southern drawl, but she spoke too fast for it to really be a drawl. After a moment, Harry thought he'd heard Lavender Brown speaking or Parvati Patil saying something before the sound of the compartment closing came to his ears. After that, he didn't hear the girls any longer.

"What are you listening to?"

Harry jumped and slammed right into the doors. Ginny Weasley had been right behind him and speaking into his ear, which sent an odd tingle into his nerves for some reason. "Ginny! Don't startle me like that," he said as he straightened himself up and attempted to fix his hair. It didn't work.

Ginny giggled as Harry felt his cheeks heat up slightly before he sat down again, ruffling his hair once again in thought. When did Americans go to Hogwarts? Didn't they have their own schools?

* * *

Astra Knight sat on the floor of the compartment with a few girls that were in some house called Gryffindor. She guessed it must have been the inspiration for her school's house of Firewind. However, she saw lions, which were pretty cool house mascots, on their robes. She still kept her old school's quidditch uniform and robes, complete with a crossbred dragon emblem. All of her school's houses had a different type of dragon for their mascots, because the school, when it was started, had four pet dragons the students were supposed to take care of, two of which were crossbreeds.

Astra heard a strange thump out in the hallway and put her head out to look for what had caused the noise to occur. She was met by a pale, pointed face and pale gray eyes. She shot back in surprise. "Whoa!"

The boy sneered as the girls in the compartment protested in snarls at him to leave before one or all of them put some sort of curse on him at once. The boy, who seemed to be called Draco Malfoy, rolled his eyes. "You lot better be nice to MISS Parkinson and I. We're prefects now.

There was a malicious giggle beside Draco and Astra saw a pug nosed girl that made Astra instantly despise her. The boy, Draco, also suddenly made Astra want to claw his face off. He laughed and the compartment slammed shut and the sound of another compartment opening echoed in the hallway as well as a lot of yelling.

Astra blinked and got to her feet quickly and slammed open the compartment, looking down the hallway hurriedly. Draco had a wand to his face and a boy with glasses and black hair was the one pointing it at him. Astra frowned faintly. Oh well, another day to pummel someone like that would come again.

The girl, Lavender, rolled her eyes at the door and smiled at Astra and Nevaeh. "So you three are from America? Where in America are you from?"

"Central Texas, a city called Austin," drawled Astra as she leaned back against the wall next to the door. "It's a breeding ground for the strange and unusual."

"Oh," said Lavender.

"Why are you coming to Hogwarts, if you don't mind me asking," asked Parvati. Padma, beside her sister Parvati, was busy watching Avalon and wondering how fast she could run out of the compartment and down the hallway before whatever vibes the girl Avalon was giving her would be able to catch up to her. The girl was somewhat scary looking, with long black hair down to her waist, deathly pale skin, and those creepy black eyes that just kept staring at her without blinking.

Astra didn't answer the question, however. She just looked toward the door with a deliberately blank look on her face. Nevaeh, the shorter, round faced girl, smiled sheepishly at Parvati. "Um, it's because their parents went to Hogwarts before. I'm here because my mom wanted me away from my old school. They were putting me in remedial courses and I don't need them."

A couple of the other girls in the compartment made faces. Avalon shot the girls a glare before looking back to Padma and Parvati with those black eyes boring holes into their heads. Now Parvati was getting unnerved by her.

* * *

When the train stopped in Hogsmeade, Harry caught a glimpse of a very tall and rather intimidating girl getting off the train ahead of him and Ginny. He only caught that she had long, dirty blonde hair pulled into a pair of braids and that her shoulder width was probably just shy of that of Fred and George Weasley, though he could have been mistaken.

Harry noticed that there were strange, winged, horse like creatures hitched to the carriages that were to carry everyone to the castle. "What are those?" he said as he pointed to one.

"What are what?" Ron came up behind him and looked to Hermione and then back to where Harry was pointing. Harry suddenly had a feeling he was about to look like a two year old that was pointing at something everyone else had seen already.

"Those things, there—I've never seen them before," he said.

Ron shook his head. "Eh, not a clue what you're talking about, mate," he said and got on a carriage with Hermione who looked as equally puzzled.

Harry saw the same intimidating girl go to one not far from him and jump back in surprise. "What the hell! Whoa! It looks like something out of a horror flick," she yelped before calming down and leaning toward the beast and letting it sniff her hand. She leaped back when it tried to bite her. "Yikes! Man, this thing is evil!"

"Maybe it's just you," said a smaller, thinner, black haired girl behind the blonde girl.

"Oh shut up, Avalon, and get in," grunted the other girl.

A brown haired girl trembled behind the tall one as he looked at the strange horse-like creatures. "What are they? They're creepy!" said the brown haired girl.

"Not a clue, Nev. Let's get in." Then, they both got in, the taller girl helping the small brunette inside before getting in herself.

"Harry, get in before these things start off!" said Hermione. Harry got in quickly and shut the door just in time, the carriage starting off right then. In a little while, they would be at Hogwarts for their fifth year. Maybe his previous pessimism would prove to be wrong.


End file.
